Velký Gatsby
Osnova 1. Literární druh: epika Literární žánr: milostný román 2. Kompozice: retrospektivní V úvodu ování jeho ženě Zeldě 3. Místo, čas: '20. léta 20.století po první světové válce; Long Island Sound, New Yourk * ' Počet stran: 158 str. Publikováno: 1925 4. Vyprávěcí způsob: Ich forma Vypravěč: Nick Carraway, vypravěč střídá popis toho, co zažil a jeho zamýšlení nad samotným příběhem. Děj rozdělen do devíti kapitol 5. Postavy: ''Nick Carraway'', vypravěč, mladý muž, který přijel za prací do New Yourk City obchodovat s cennými papíry na burze. Velmi popisovací, všímavý a čestný. '' '' * Daisy Buchananová, Nickova vzdálená sestřenice, mladá, nerozhodná a velmi přitažlivá žena. Prioritou je pro ni luxus a přepych. Manželka Toma s tříletou dcerou. Ex snoubenka Gatsbyho.'' '' * Jayi Gatsby, p''ravým jménem James Gatz. Jako mladý a chudý se zamiluje do Daisy. Odchází do války Později se stává bohatým. Elegantní muž okolo 30 let. Se skrytou záští za světlem (světlo, představijící Daisy, kterou se snaží získat zpět). Snaží se působit důstojně a chválihodně za každou cenu. Často přemýšlí nad tím, kdo doopravdy je. '' * Tom Buchanan, manžel Daisy, sportovec, žárlivý, výbušný a arogantní. Je všeobecně známo, že má milenku. O Daisy se začne zajímat až po tom, co zjistí o bývalém vztahu s Gatsbym a Daisy. Pochází z velmi bohaté rodiny. * '' Joran Baker, milenka Nicka, velmi štíhlá, golfistka. Pohrdavá, nečestná, nesnese prohru. samotářská, trochu stydlivá, ale soběstačná * ''Martle Wilsonová, ''milenka Toma, snaží se rozdělit Toma s Daisy. Prahne po penězích, falešná, s menší nadváhou . Se svým manželem vlastní autodílnu. Pohrdá nižšími vrstvami '''6. Typy promluv: '''dialogy, přímá řeč nevlastní, monology, charakteristika, filozofické úvahy vypravěče '''7. Autor':'' 'Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald'' *24. 9. 1896 †21. 12. 1940 • Americký spisovatel, scénárista a básník * Psal hl. romány, povídky a novely * Jeden z nejlepších amerických spisovatelů 20. století * Pocházel z irské rodiny, což ovlivnilo jeho tvorbu * Po Občanské válce se přestěhovali do Ameriky * Jeho tvorbu ovlivňovala také jeho žena, která byla velmi výstřední, označována za zlatokopku a později diagnostikována jako schizofrenička * Po válce velmi rozšířený realismus * Některá jeho díla byla dokonce i zfilmována * Další významná díla: Krásní a prokletí, Na prahu ráje, Povídky jazzového věku, Žabci a filozofové 8. Stručný obsah: Gatsby se jako mladý a chudý zamiluje do Daisy. Později zbohatne a přestěhuje se do obrovské přepychové vili naproti břehu kde sídlí jeho milovaná Daisy. Vedle něho se přestěhuje Nick a stává se jediným přítelem Gatsbyho. Gatsby pořádá obrovské večerní párty, aby upoutal pozornost Daisy a dostal se do přepychových vrstev společnosti. On však nikdy nezapadne, protože mu nejvíce záleží na názorech společnosti a vztahy mezi lidmi. Dílo nakonec končí tragicky. 'Děj ' Chudý Gatsby se zamiluje do Daisy a stane se jí posedlý. Ona však požaduje přepych a materiální bohatství. On bohužel musí odejít do armády, kde se stává mojorem. Po 5 letech se však Daisy vdá s Tomem. Gatsby na ni ztratí kontakt a začíná ji hledat. Chvíli studuje na Oxfordu a pak ilegálně vydělává peníze, aby se dostal do vyšších vrstev společnosti. Koupí si obrovskou vilu plnou přepychu na západním Long Islandu, naproti Daisy, která žije se svým mužem na východní straně. Neustále po ní touží, a nedokáže na ni přestat myslet. Nick Carraway, je mladý a velmi slušný muž, který se přestěhuje do New Yorku za prací jako obchodník na burze s cennými papíry. Najde si malý, ale velmi útulný dům na pobřeží Long Islandu. Tam, se seznamuje se svým novým přítelem a také jediným sousedem Gatsbym, který působí prvně velmi tajnůstkářsky, ale přitom i velmi výstředně a elegantně .Později se však spolu začnou více bavit na jedné z jeho výstředních a každotýdenních párty. Tam, Nick potkává svou sestřenici Daisy i manželem Tomem, se kterým se Nick zná již ze školy. Dále se seznamuje s Jordan. Podivný muž se mu představí jako majitel domu, tudíž pan Gatsby. Od té doby, se spolu začnou bavit. Večer, jak jde Nick domů, zahlídne Gatsbyho, jak se v dálce dívá na podivně světélkující světlo. Nick jede s Tomem do New Yorku. Tam poznává Tomovu milenku Myrtle Wilsonovou v její autoopravně. Poté, cestují vlakem do jejího bytu. Tam, pozve svou sestru Catherine a sousedy. Opijou se a řeší hlavně Gatsbyho. Padne otázka, proč se Tom nerozvede a neožení se s Myrtle. On však dostane zlost a fyzicky ublíží své milence. Gatsby zve Nicka na projížďku do města a Nick pozvání příjímá. Cestou mu Gatsby řekne několik informací o své minulosti. V jednom podniku Nick potkává Toma, Jordan a obchodního partnera Wolfsheima. Když Gatsby zjistí, že Nickova vzdálená sestřenice z druhého kolene je Daisy, rozhodne se ho poprosit o laskavost. Gatsby chce, aby Nick Daisy pozval na čaj a on tam mohl přijít také. Nick nakonec souhlasí. Gatsby nechal vyzdobit Nickův dům květy a ozdobami, ale má pochybnosti, zda vůbce příjde. Nakonec ano, a jejich setkání je vášnivé a zmatené v jednom. Gatsby ji a Nicka nakonec pozve do jeho sídla na menší prohlídku. Nick je pak nechá o samotě. Za Gatsbym přijede reportér z New Yorku. Nick se dozvýdá skutečný příběh o Jamesi Gatzym. Chudého mladíka, zapojeného do nelegálních obchodů s alkoholem společně s Wolfsheimem. Touze po slávě a bohatství, ke kterému mu dopomohl milionář Dan Cody. Jak celý život zasvětil Daisy a tomu, aby pro ni zajistil útulné a přepychové sídlo. Tom se zastaví u Gatsbyho, a ten mu řekne o společné minulosti s Daisy. Tom si jí od této chvíle více hlídá. Daisy jde večírek. Jay je však smutný, protože se Daisy vůbec nebavila. Gatsby propouští své sluhy. Přestává uskutečňovat své párty a velkolepé večírky. Zavře se na svém sídle, a odmítá s kýmkoliv mluvit. Později Nick s Gatsbym jedou na návštěvu k Buchananovým. Společně jedou do města. Tom na Jaye začíná žárlit. Nick, Tom a Jordan si vymění auto s Gatsbym a jedou jeho žlutým autem. Gatsby a Daisy jedou modrým. Všichni jedou do hotelu Plaza. Tam, Tom nařkne Jaye, že spí s Daisy, což oba popírají. Gatsby na ní psychicky tlačí, aby s ním Daisy odešla a přestěhovala se do jeho sídla, ale ona nechce. Daisy je ze všeho velmi rozrušená a tak ji Tom s Gatsbym posílají domů žlutým autem. Gatsby jede s ní jeho autem, ale řídí Daisy. Ve zmatku přejede Martle. Ostatní obviňují za vraždu Gatsbyho, nehoda se vyšetřuje. Nick Gatsbymu doporučuje, aby odjel z města. Jay stále věří, že se o Daisy postará a budou spolu. Manžel přejeté Martle sám vyšetřuje její smrt. Tom mu řekne potřebné okolnosti a zmíní Gatsbyho jméno. Poté ho Wilson najde a zastřelí u bazénu. Bezvládné tělo upadá do vody a nacházejí ho čtyři muži. Nick, šofér, zahradník a majordomus. Wilson se nakonec zastřelí sám. Nikdo Gatsbymu jeho nevinu nevěří, pouze Nick. Nikdo, kromě jednoho muže z večírku, Gatsbyho otce a Nicka nepřijde na pohřeb. Ani Daisy, ani Tom, ani Jordan. Nick vyčítá Tomovi jeho chování. Na to se stěhuje z Long Islandu, a naposledy si prohlíží vilu patřící Gatsbymu. Inspirace: PROKOP, Michael. Velký Gatsby: záznamy o knize. Zaznamy-o-knize.blog: Velký Gatsby online. Praha, 2018, 5. března 2019-12-24. Dostupné z: http://zaznamy-o-knize.blog.cz/1803/velky-gatsby Francis Scott Fitzgerald: Životopis a základní informace. In: Wikipedia: the free encyclopedia online. San Francisco (CA): Wikimedia Foundation, 2019, 22. 7. 2019-12-24. Dostupné z: https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francis_Scott_Fitzgerald